The fun way to decorate
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry and Draco locked in a room. Need I say more.


For Ratty thank you for all your help. Great prompt btw I had fun writing this.

"What the fuck is going on."

"Nice language, Malfoy."

"Potter? What are we doing here? Where is here? What's going on?"

"Malfoy I just got here, too. I don't know what's going on either. Do you have your wand?"

"Um, yes. It's still in my pocket."

"Then cast a Lumos spell. And you're meant to be the pure blood wizard who can do anything."

"Shut up, Potter." Harry sniggered. Draco cast the spell so they could see each other. "Potter is there a particular reason you're wearing a towel."

"I was just getting out of the shower. Um, Malfoy, leather trousers?"

"I just bought them, I was trying them on."

"Yes, well they look good on you." Harry grinned as he saw Draco blush deeply.

"Well the light hasn't helped much Potter. Any idea where we are?"

"We're still in Hogwarts."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Can't you hear her? Take my hand. I'll show you." Harry reached out his hand and took Malfoy's. "You can hear her whispering."

But far from whispering, when Harry held Malfoy's hand they heard in a loud distinctive voice that bypassed their ears and went directly to their brains.

**In this place you will stay,**

**And never see the light of day**

**Until you both learn to be, **

**The kind of friends you wish to be.**

**For I know what is in your heart,**

**I know, what you think in the dark**

**I see all that is, **

**And all that could be.**

**For every step closer that you take,**

**Your life easier, I will make**

**Until I think it is time,**

**To release you from this room of mine.**

**So look into your hearts. **

**And trust what you see.**

**Work together, to be free.**

"Does she talk to you like that all the time?" Asked Draco

"No, that's a first. She's usually muttering things. I can't usually make out what she's saying. Apart from one time, I heard her say. 'I swear if that man offers any more of those damn lemon drops I'll lock him in a room and drown him in them.'"

Draco laughed loudly. "Well I can relate to that." Harry was shocked. "What's that look for Potter?"

"I've never seen you laugh before. Sneer, yes. Smirk, yes. But never laugh. You should do it more often; it's a good look on you."

Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked. "I don't get a lot of reason to laugh often, Harry. Although the time you flew into the wimping willow, that made me laugh. You should have seen how mad Snape was, I swear he was spitting sparks."

They both laughed. "I would have paid money to see that." Smiled Harry.

A sofa appeared behind them. "Hay, Draco, I think the castle is happy with us."

"You called me Draco!"

"So, you called me Harry." Harry smiled. Now they were sitting next to each other, Harry was having a hard time not to stare at Draco. Draco chest was well defined and the leather trousers were quite tight and accentuated everything underneath. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. _'Harry calm down, this is a really bad time to get a stiffy.'_

Little did Harry know Draco was having a very similar problem. Draco looked Harry up and down, Harry 's chest was still wet from the shower he must have just stepped out of. _Damn a few seconds earlier and he would have been naked. Where the hell did that thought come from?"_

"So what do we do now?" Asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Well, she gave us the sofa when we used each other's first names; I guess that's what friends do. What other things do friends do?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. The only real friends I ever had are Ron and Hermione."

"Oh come on Potter. Everyone loves you."

"Here people like me, but that's only because of what my name is. Not because of who I am."

"What about your family?" Draco was genuinely interested, he'd always thought Harry loved the attention.

Harry snorted. "My family. That's a joke. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of my life. Until I got my letter. Even when I went home in the holidays I'd get locked in my room. Thank god Ron and Hermione send me food packages or I wouldn't eat in the summer."

Draco was shocked, he never thought anyone could treat a child like that. Okay, his parents weren't exactly the most loving but they always made sure he was looked after. "Bastards." Spat Draco fervently. "And people wonder why I don't like Muggles."

Harry smiled. "Think about it Draco, if they were Wizards, they would have spells at their disposal. I've been under enough unforgivable to know they hurt a lot worse than anything the Durslys can do."

"Yeah, they do smart a bit don't they?"

"Just a tad bit, yes." Both men burst into laughter. "I can't believe were sitting here laughing about being tortured." Said Harry in disbelieve.

"I guess we have more in common than we thought."

A fireplace appeared in the wall with a nice warm fire, and a blanket appeared next to the sofa.

"I have a theory, Harry." Said Draco picking up the blanket and draping it over the both of them. "You'll have to sit a bit closer or the blanket won't be big enough."

Harry scooted closer until their legs brushed together. "What's your theory then?"

"Well, every time we laugh or we're both happy the room dose something to make things more comfortable. So we need to make each other happy." Draco tried to ignore Harry's leg rubbing against his. "We used each other's names, at the time we both wanted to sit down. So we were given a sofa. We laughed together and we were both cold..."

"So we got a fire and a blanket. We need to test that."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. What do you normally do to make yourself happy."

Draco giggled, actually giggled. "Harry, do you ever think before you speak?"

Harry blushed deeply. "I didn't mean that. Gods Draco, I've only just started to use your first name I don't want to have the 'what your favourite fantasy' yet."

"As if I'd tell you, you probably don't have a decent one anyway. We could play a game if you like."

"What kind of game?" Asked Harry interest.

"Well theirs truth or dare, or spin the bottle, or I've never."

"Truth or dare is no fun with two people. Spin the bottle is pointless, we may as well just kiss..."

"Alright then." Draco leant across and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Well that's spin the bottle over with..."

"I don't think so, Draco, in spin the bottle everyone gets a turn." Harry lifted his hand to the back of Draco's head and drew him in for another kiss, this one more heated than the last. "So what's I've never?"

Draco was having trouble breathing, Harry Sodding Potter had just kissed him. A warm fire was spreading though him like he'd never felt before.

The room was changing again. Now the floor was covered with a rich warm golden carpet and the walls were no longer bare stone, they were smooth and a mild cream colour. The room was lit by green and red candles suspended from the ceiling.

"Wow, that's some change. I wonder if the amounts of happiness has anything to do with the reward." Harry mused aloud.

"But it require us both to be happy." Draco stopped dead. "But that means... We were both happy." Draco grinned. I think we should test this more." Draco put an arm around Harry's waist and pulled his body as close as he could, kissing him again, Draco's tongue demanding access which Harry granted with a moan. Harry pulled Draco onto his lap so the blond was straddling him.

Harry grinned into the kiss. "I see why you wear leather, Dray, it feels really good against my skin."

"Look what we did, Harry."

Harry looked down between them. "Impressive, but I might need a better look."

"I meant the room."

"Shame." Harry looked around and gasped. There was more furnisher now, a coffee table and another chair. There was even another room though the open door Harry could see a kitchen. "What's though the other doors?"

"Shall we go find out?"

"I'm not in any fit state to stand Draco. You go open the doors you have more on than me."

Draco gave Harry a smile, and kissed him gently. The first door Draco opened showed a bedroom with a four poster bed draped in silver and gold. "That looks comfortable." Said Harry from the sofa.

"Let's see what's behind door number two shall we." Said Draco trying to dislodge the images of himself and Harry finding out about how comfortable the bed could be. Draco opened the second door and saw a Hogwarts corridor beyond. "It's the way out, Harry."

Harry came and stood behind Draco. He reached across and grasped the door, closing them inside. "I'm far more interested in door number one. I'm just glad it's Sunday. We don't have any classes to teach till tomorrow."

They got to the bed room in double quick time, kissing and touching all the way. The room looked different already to when they had first discovered it. There was now a bed side table with a bottle of Lube sitting on it.

"I guess the Castle dose know what I think about at night, and what's in my heart." Smiled Harry as he pulled Draco on to the bed with him.

On Monday morning the great hall was shocked into silence when Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy entered hand in hand and sat together at the staff table.

"Do you think anyone would pass out if we kissed here?"

"Probably, but it's worth a try if there's ever a fight, we just have to snog and they would all pass out in shock."

"I'll have to get to my first class. I'll see you tonight in our rooms shall I?"

"See you tonight, Dray. Oh and Dray. I have a free class after lunch. You should be careful. Just in case you find yourself locked in a store room, the one on the fourth floor, say about two o'clock." Harry smiled sweetly.

"Fourth floor, two o'clock you say. I'll remember that." Draco went off to his first lesson leaving a smiling Harry Potter behind him.

Review please you know you want to.


End file.
